The invention relates to a spindle seal for a valve.
In the known cast and steel valves, sealing chambers for the spindle seal are preferably formed in thick-walled housings or housing covers. It is further known to place a stuffing box packing or ridged packing ring serving as a spindle seal in a seal carrier which is separate from the housing or cover of the valve.
Thus, a carrier socket for a ridged packing ring is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 2 252 532 and lies on a shoulder formed in the valve housing. The socket, which fills the space between the inner wall of the housing and the seal, is by nature a thick-walled component. The outer surface thereof which is in contact with the housing wall serves for centering.
A socket accommodating the rings of a stuffing box packing which surrounds the valve spindle is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,838. The socket is here located in the cover of the valve housing. It again constitutes a component which completely fills the space between the seal and the inner wall supporting the socket.
Thick-walled seal carriers having an outer contour matched to an inner wall which receives the carrier are acceptable only where the gap between the inner wall and the spindle seal is not large. Furthermore, the solutions found for the thick-walled valves and seal carriers cannot be readily transferred to sheet metal valves since their substantially thinner walls are unable to have chambers formed therein.